District 60
District 60 Toastmasters Region VI WEBSITE The District 60 Website URL is http://www.toastmasters60.org/ HISTORY District 60 was born on July 1st, 1958. It had its beginnings in 1956 when a group of Canadian Toastmasters from the then District 34, an upper New York State district, decided to try for an all-Canadian district. Their efforts paid off in 1957 when two groups of Canadian Clubs were spun-off from District 34 and granted Provisional District status with the numbers 60-P and 61-P. A year later, Toastmasters International granted full-fledged District status to the two Provisional Districts. District 60 had been born. Growth in the early years was modest, but has rapidly accelerated in the past six years. On Feb. 18, 2007, the Board of Directors approved a recommendation to reform (split) the District into two smaller Districts effective July 1, 2008, fifty years after the birth of the current District. Previously, in 1954, District 34 had spun off District 46. Subsequently, in 1961, it spun off District 65. District 34 finally disbanded in 1973, dividing its then 34 clubs between District 53 (15 clubs), District 61 (4 clubs) and District 65 (15 clubs). The clubs from District 34, which became the original District 60, were: St. Catharines (1102-60) St. Thomas (2049-60) dissolved Hamilton #1 (1114-60) Willowdale (2088-60) dissolved Toronto #1 (1289-60) Oakville (2245-60) Port Credit (1474-60) Podium (2303-60) Broadview (1569-60) dissolved Brampton (2347-60) Ambitious City (1586-60) Oshawa (2398-60) Gavel & Glass (1693-60) Kitchener-Waterloo (2432-60) Beaver (1744-60) now Toronto Downtown until 2009 District 60 served over 7000 Toastmasters in Metropolitan Toronto, Eastern Ontario to just west of Kingston, Southwestern Ontario to west of London, the Niagara Peninsula, Central Ontario, and Northern Ontario to Sault Ste. Marie, Timmins and North Bay. It split into District 60 and District 86 - http://toastmasters86.org District 60 has had the pleasure of hosting four different International Conventions, each time in Toronto, in 1967, 1977, 1993 and 2005. Only two other Districts/Cities in Canada have hosted the International Convention. They are District 42 in Calgary in 1971, and District 21 in Vancouver in 1978. District 42 will once again host the International Convention in Calgary in 2008. District 60 has produced twelve International Directors, although one of them was nominated from District 40 due to relocation. She was a District 60 Toastmaster, serving as District Governor in District 60 before moving to District 40. District 60 has become one of the strongest Districts in Toastmasters International. District 60 has achieved Distinguished District status or better 26 times, including President's Distinguished for four straight years, placing in the top 3 in the world from 2002-03 to 2005-06. District 60's members have competed at the World Championship of Public Speaking at least ten times, bringing home the gold twice as follows: 1960 Glen Carrol (World Champion - first Canadian to win) 1963 Jack Punter 1978 Denis Rowledge 1979 Doug McCarthy 1983 Arabella Bengson 1984 John Roberts 1985 Bill Chadwick 1986 Arabella Bengson (World Champion) 1987 Doug McCarthy 1988 Bill Chadwick 1990 Richard Maraj 1995 Ross MacKay (third place) 2004 Rob Nickel District 60 has three Accredited Speakers. Kai Rambow, DTM, earned this designation in 1998 and became the 45th person to receive this award. Denise Marek, ATM-G, CL, earned this designation in 2001 and became the 49th person to receive the award. Ross Mackay, DTM, earned this designation in 2007 and became the 58th person to receive the award. The Accredited Speaker program is designed to recognize those Toastmasters who have attained a professional level of excellence in public speaking. Less than one-fourth of those who have applied for the program have qualified. Some of District 60 members who have received Presidential Citations include Dr. Thomas Francis, Frank Hurst in 1977, Doug Barclay in 1981, Peter Crabtree in 1988, George Keenan in 1988, Vince DaCosta in 1992, Henry (Hank) O'Shea in 1993, Ralph Williamson in 1996, Kai Rambow in 1998, Harold Usher in 2000, Brian Robinson in 2005 and Kathleen Wong in 2007. District 60 has been honoured with Presidential visits on several occasions, including Eric Stuhlmueller in 1979, John Latin in 1984-85, A. Edward Bick in 1990-91, Ian Edwards in 1995-96, and Ted Corcoran in 2003-2004. An exciting accomplishment of District 60 was the selection of the Top 5 District Newsletter Award “Spirit of 60” edited by Yvonne Morgan, ACB in 2006-2007 previously won by Rosemary Brykopac in 2004-2005. In previous years “The Spirit of 60”, edited by Jo Ann Woodhall, CTM, won one of the Top 10 District Newsletters in 1993-1994. It must also be noted that Thornhill Club’s Bulletin was selected as one of the Top Ten Club Bulletins in the world three years in a row in 1997, 1998 and 1999. Mississauga Valley's Bulletin “Voice of the Valley” was selected as one of the Top Ten Club Bulletins in the World in 2002-2003 (the final year for this award). District Conferences have grown from 30-40 people in the late fifties and early sixties to over 700 people in 2006. District Executive meetings in those early years consisted of four to six people gathered together in someone's home to set goals, prepare budgets and make plans. Today, District 60 has Executive meetings with more than 80 members including Area Governors and Division Governors. A history of District 60 would not be complete without mentioning George Keenan. George was a very dedicated Toastmaster who served the organization and the District for many years, particularly as Parliamentarian and Credentials Chairman, and as District Governor in 1984-85. He was one of the most recognized Toastmasters in District 60. In 1995, to commemorate his 80th birthday and his 35th year in Toastmasters, his wife Judy, in coordination with the District, established an award in his name. It is to be given yearly to an active Toastmaster who continues to serve and promote Toastmasters within the District and externally. The first recipient of this award was George Keenan himself in 1995, followed by Harold Usher in 1996, Vince DaCosta in 1997, Bob Porter in 1998, Doug Barclay in 1999, Ralph Williamson in 2000, Pauline Duncan-Thrasher in 2001, Raghbir Dhillon in 2002, Heather Loveridge in 2003, Kai Rambow in 2004, Michiel Bagchus in 2005, Eric Matto in 2006 and Judy Suke in 2007. ---- DISTRICT 60 BOUNDARIES The Boundaries of District 60 shall be as follows: That part of the Province of Ontario lying between a north/south line drawn through Grand Bend and New Glasgow on the west, and Kingston and Deep River on the east." (Kingston and Deep River are in District 61.) Note: This boundary was clarified in January 1990. The Northern boundary (based on the District 6 boundary) is "Marathon to Hwy 614, north on Hwy 614 to Hwy 625. At the junction of Hwy 625 and Hwy 11, the boundary shall continue in a northeasterly direction to Cape Henrietta Maria" (the junction of James Bay and Hudson Bay). The area surrounding Sault St. Marie, Ontario (defined by approximately 84° on the east and 47° on the north) is part of District 62. District 60 Reformation Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Q: What is Reformation? A: When a District grows to over 240 Clubs, Toastmasters International looks at the District to determine whether it is warranted to reform (or divide) the large District into smaller Districts. TI requested that District 60 conduct a needs-analysis study for reformation. The TI guidelines recommend a minimum of 100 Clubs in each new District unless there are special and compelling reasons for the Board to allow fewer. Q: What are the Reformation boundaries? A: The recommendation was to divide the District into two smaller, but still fairly substantial, Districts. This will provide the new Districts with adequate membership and funds to support new Club development and Club rescue efforts. The two new Districts are called 60-East and 60-West in the interim until the reformation occurs. 60-East would be made up of the City of Toronto and the following Counties and Municipalities – Durham, Kawartha Lakes, Haliburton, Peterborough, Hastings, Lennox & Addington, Prince Edward, and Northumberland (formerly the Eastern Division.) 60-West would be made up of the Counties, Districts and Municipalities of York, Peel, Halton, Hamilton, Niagara, Haldimand-Norfolk, Elgin, Middlesex, Huron, Perth, Bruce, Grey, Oxford, Brant, Waterloo, Wellington, Dufferin, Simcoe, Muskoka, Parry Sound, Nipissing, Sudbury, Greater Sudbury, Manitoulin, Algoma, Cochrane, and Timiskaming. Q: What are the boundaries of the City of Toronto? A: The north boundary of the city of Toronto is Steeles Avenue. The western boundary of Toronto includes Etobicoke. The eastern boundary is between Scarborough and Pickering, although the eastern boundary of District 60-East continues into the adjacent municipalities. Q: What numbers will be assigned to the new Districts? A: The District designated as 60-East will retain the number 60, while the other District, 60-West, has been assigned a new number, number 86. Q: When will this take place? A: The reformation process will take remainder of the 2007-08 Toastmasters year, and the new Districts will begin operation on July 1, 2008. For the 2007-08 TM year, the District will operate with two LGETs and two LGMs under the direction of one District Governor. At the District Conference in Apr./May 2008, each of the new District Councils will elect officers for 2008-09 year (normally the LGETs and LGMs would move up to DG and LGET respectively in the new Districts, and new LGMs would be elected.) Bylaw revisions for 60 and new bylaws for 86 will be introduced in business meetings at the Spring Conference. The re-alignment of Clubs in Areas and Divisions for the 2008-09 year also will take place at this Spring Conference. On Jul. 1, 2008, the two new Districts would commence operation as separate Districts. The will hold separate Executive meetings and hold separate conferences. They will run separate training events, although cross-District training results will be shared between Districts. Q: What will happen to the District funds? A: The funds in the District and the funds at WHQ be divided based on the number of members in each of the new Districts on July 1, 2008. However, the 2007-08 budget has funding to purchase items, such as flags and stands, a banner for the new District, timing lights, stopwatches, resource materials, etc., so each District will start off with the necessary items needed to operate the District and hold conferences. For additional information on the reformation and a map of the changes, see www.toastmasters60.org and click on District 60 Reformation. PAST DISTRICT GOVERNORS 1957-58 Frank Benum 1958-59 J.Grant Hart 1959-60 J. Geoffery Culdip 1960-61 Stan Ditchfield 1961-62 Tom Ryan 1963-63 Frank Hurst 1963-64 Frank Strange 1964-65 Harold Baker 1965-66 Bill Hudson 1966-67 George House 1967-68 John Bonfield 1968-69 Roy Durham 1969-70 Laurie Erwin 1970-71 J. R. Gaul 1971-72 Albert Wilson George Heavenor, Jr. 1972-73 Al Hodgins 1973-74 Doug Barclay 1974-75 Terry Sweeney 1975-76 E. E. Doyle 1976-77 Doreen Henly 1977-78 Stan Peck 1978-79 Doug Barclay 1979-80 Richard P. Flis 1980-81 Peter Crabtree 1981-82 Vince DaCosta 1982-83 Bill Chadwick 1983-84 Bill Gardner 1984-85 George Keenan 1985-86 Raghbir Dhillon 1986-87 Sandra Vogele 1987-88 Pauline M. Duncan 1988-89 Vigi Gurushanta 1989-90 Roel Vis 1990-91 Harold Usher 1991-92 Kai Rambo 1992-93 Ralph Williamson 1993-94 Diane Wilson 1994-95 Nancy Vis 1995-96 Gina Cook 1996-97 Heather Loveridge 1997-98 Terry Kirk 1998-99 Steve Dockman 1990-00 Michiel Bagchus 2000-01 Sandra Wolfe 2001-02 Tim Sulisz 2002-03 Bill Bienia 2003-04 Jean McAllister 2004-05 Joan Binetti 2005-06 John Rich 2006-07 Kathleen Wong 2007-08 John MacDonald 2008-09 Janice Weir 2009-10 Michelle Rich = The Divisions of District 60 = Division A Past Division Governors 2008-09 Alfredo Lopez (Award - Division Governor of the Year) 2007-08 Aziz Zaver 2006-07 Karen Goodyear 2005-06 Kingsley Hui, DTM 2004-05 Peter Ostrowski, DTM 2003-04 Ann Marie MacDonald, DTM (Award - Division Governor of the Year) Division B Past Division Governors 2008-09 Jacqui Blanchard 2007-08 Phyrne Parker 2006-07 Stuart Segal 2005-06 Kitty Lau 2004-05 Gary Pennington, DTM 2003-04 John Sooran, DTM Division C Past Division Governors 2008-09 Roberta Donaldson 2007-08 Kartik Subramaniam 2006-07 Joan Warren 2005-06 Dorothy De Young, DTM 2004-05 Gary Evans (Award - Division Governor of the Year) 2003-04 Kathleen Wong, DTM Division D Past Division Governors 2008-09 Pat de Valence 2007-08 Kevin Ong 2006-07 Iona Rodricks, DTM (Award - Division Governor of the Year) 2005-06 Janice Weir, DTM (Award - Division Governor of the Year) Division E Past Division Governors 2008-09 Mariska Thomas 2006-07 Randie Jacobs (Award - Division Governor of the Year) 2005-06 Gary Robinson 2004-05 Suzanne Barnes 2003-04 John Johnstone, DTM Division F (2008-09) 2008-09 Terri Bonnah Division G Past Division Governors 2010-11 Dawn Frail 2009-10 Pas Teves 2008-09 Roseanne Aiken Division L Past Division Governors 2007-08 Joan McGaw 2006-07 Lori Lococo, DTM 2005-06 Peter Maxymuik, DTM 2004-05 Sharlene Stafford 2003-04 Lorna Musgrave Division N Past Division Governors 2007-08 Eric Solowka 2006-07 Carol Dowell 2005-06 Mathew Culow, 2004-05 Lorraine Rice, DTM 2003-04 Beverly David Division P Past Division Governors 2007-08 Michael Proudlock, DTM 2006-07 Peter James 2005-06 Dara Eisner 2004-05 Mike Johnson, DTM 2003-04 Roselyn Brown, DTM Division Q Past Division Governors 2007-08 Shalini Alleluia 2006-07 Fely Ragudo, DTM 2005-06 Marie Pereira, DTM (Award - Division Governor of the Year) Division W Past Division Governors 2007-08 Allan Seawright 2006-07 Ron Hillis 2005-06 Doreen Hillier 2004-05 Doug Daye, DTM 2003-04 Shawn Draisey = Newsletter: Spirit of 60 = Category:Conferences Category:District_60 Category:Region_VI Category:Stub